<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birds of a Feather by Paramour_Party</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171877">Birds of a Feather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramour_Party/pseuds/Paramour_Party'>Paramour_Party</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animagus Hermione Granger, F/M, First Meetings, Matchmaking, Sam Wilson Can Talk to Birds, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramour_Party/pseuds/Paramour_Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Completing the Animagus transformation was at the top of Hermione's list of things to do. The last thing she thought she’d ever add on to any one of those lists would be: Learning how to fly.</p>
<p>Sam Wilson on the other hand was supposed to have a date with his bed to catch up on some well-deserved Zs. Too bad it was interrupted by well-meaning friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Sam Wilson (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birds of a Feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts:<br/>31 Days of Writing: October 11th - involve your pet/any animal<br/>Marvelously Magical Fanfiction BINGO2020 Square: G5 - Sam Wilson<br/>Tumblr Prompt: Anon - "I wanna req a sam wilson x hermione fic. If u can include sam’s ability to talk w/ birds even better!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The rumbling of thunder slowly faded off into the distance. Her heart continued racing, adrenaline still coursing through her discomfort and confusion. The rain persisted, heavy and frigid against her smaller frame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione realized then, she had a beak. Her feathers ruffled in slight panic as she glanced down at herself. Of all the animals in the world, of course, she’d end up as a bird. Why? She wanted to scream at the sky. Why? That didn’t make any sense; she hated heights and don’t even get her started on flying; the thought of soaring through the air sent her heart thudding against her chest. She stared at her dark plumage; how many birds had dark plumage? she wondered, turning to look at the rainy sky in dismay.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The first thing on Hermione’s list of Things to Do: Complete Animagus transformation. After that, it’d been left open for improvisation so now, as she sat in the rain, she added: keep calm. The last thing she thought she’d ever add on any one of her to-do lists would be: Learning how to fly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt ecstatic about her successful transformation, confusion on her form aside, but even so, she struggled with keeping calm. How could anyone keep calm when facing your fears of heights and flying at the same time? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With everything in the world larger than usual, the trees of the park she’d chosen towered over her. <em>Disorienting</em>, she thought as she looked around to center herself. Her body felt strange, muscles and bones out of place and on top of it all, her sight became stronger than it’s ever been, which baffled her. The human’s perfect vision couldn’t compare to an animal’s perfect sight and that added to the disorientation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ruffled her feathers and spread her wings trying to get a feel of this new body. Hermione felt a little clumsy. She tried holding onto her shrunken bag in her beak but she found it easier gripping it within her clawed foot. Only, that made it a little harder to hop around or take off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time she’d gotten a hang of some basic movements, the rain had lightened from the previous downpour to a drizzle and the morning sun started peaking through the breaks in the clouds. She looked at the lowest hanging branch on the tree next to her. After a moment of hesitation, Hermione began flapping her wings to take off. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, <em>that </em></span>
  <em>
    <span>had to be the strangest feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione didn’t get very far and nearly collided with the ground beak first when she lost momentum. She sat there in the wet grass in defeat and wondered if her fear contributed to her lack of flying talent, or if she should just treat herself like a baby bird?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard a soft coo next to her and froze. She blinked in surprise when she realized she understood the cooing. Turning quickly, a raven stood by her, twisting their head this way and that. “O.K?” they had asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There weren’t very many notes on Animagus abilities and she hadn’t thought about the possibilities of being able to communicate with animals. She made a mental note to look into whether her communication skills were limited to birds only, or if it could be all animals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raven cooed again a little more insistently bringing Hermione out of her thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” she replied, though to her own ears it came out as a soft caw with an odd inflection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raven nodded. “I watched Long Legs shift into raven,” they said as they hopped closer cautiously. “Stuck? Hurt?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione supposed that answered the ‘which kind of bird’ question she had. “Not quite stuck,” she replied, “just learning. A little sore and tired, honestly.” The first transformation took a bit out of her but she’d been expecting it. She’d read a footnote about the discomfort the first few shifts caused; all understandable in her opinion given how her larger human form now became a small raven. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need help?” the raven asked with another tilt of their head. “Long Leg Falcon at shiny tree can help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raven didn’t elaborate. Instead, they spread their wings. “Fly like this. Do not close eyes. Use wind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione watched the other raven take off and circle around her several times and sighed. How did one explain a fear of heights and flying to another bird? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the raven’s encouraging caws, she held onto the last bit of bravery she had. She’d flown on the back of a hippogriff and a bloody dragon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Flying as a bird couldn’t possibly be worse than that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She told herself unconvincingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took her several attempts, but eventually, she managed to get some decent air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” the raven would praise. They showed her how to dive to grab her little bag and then when she got the hang of that, they led her away from the park. “Let us go to shiny tree.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a name?” she asked as they flew farther and farther away. They landed on a street light to let her rest and catch her breath. Flying took much more energy than she expected, it felt almost like she’d been sprinting for an hour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Long Legs Falcon calls me Buddy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Hermione.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buddy blinked at her. “Long Legs Hermione?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just Hermione is fine.” And with that Buddy took off again and Hermione struggled to keep up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a little like a child, on the verge of whining about where they were going and asking if they were there yet; the longer they flew, the more her stamina dipped and she knew she bit more than she could chew. Her muscles ached in a way she’d never ached before. And even with the featherlight charm on her bag, carrying it with her clawed feet and flying at the same time took a lot of concentration. “W-where exactly is the shiny tree?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiny tree. Up there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the distance, deeper toward the city centre, she could see the large tower twinkling under the sun. It’s nearly impossible to miss with how tall it was. They took another break on the rooftop of a local grocery store. Next to them were a few cooing pigeons she tried not to pay too much attention to, especially not the argument they seemed to be having. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remind me why we’re going there again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Long Legs Falcon can teach new Long Legs raven to fly better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re teaching me fine right now,” she pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got the bird-equivalent stare of exasperation from Buddy. “Long Legs Falcon will be better teacher for Long Legs raven.” They didn’t elaborate further as they took off again, Buddy deeming their third ten-minute break sufficient. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Buddy noticed her starting to lag behind, they grabbed onto her purse and circled her in an attempt to be encouraging. She kept pace as best as she could. Hermione thought about how much she wanted a nap to recoup enough energy to shift back when a surprised caw in warning caught her off guard. Something collided with her at full speed. She felt herself falling when everything went dark.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The first Saturday in months with no work meant Sam had planned on sleeping in for once. No training, no missions, just a date with his bed to catch up on some well deserved Zs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned when he glanced at the time. 7:56 AM his watch said. Sam glared toward his window at the insistent tap tap tap taps and heavy knock knock knock knocks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spider-Man waved at him urgently from the other side. When he opened the window, the kid swung in, Buddy the raven swooped in right after and landed on his shoulder. “Do you know what a door is, kid?” Sam asked, stifling a yawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an emergency Mr. Wilson-Falcon, sir,” he said, holding one hand out while the other pulled off his mask. “I accidentally hit this crow-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raven,” Sam corrected as he got a better look at the unconscious bird in the kid’s hand. Gently, he picked the raven up and placed them on the edge of his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- with the drone Ned and I built. Can you help?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a vet,” Sam said, but he did know a lot about birds. He carefully looked over the raven. Judging by the size, a female, healthy-looking although the feathers were a little strange; depending on how the light hit, the black feathers looked like a deep dark red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buddy cawed in his ear about finding her earlier this morning in the storm and trying to teach her how to fly, which honestly confused him. Ravens this old should already know how to fly. Peter, unfazed by Buddy, knelt closer to the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they gonna be okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shrugged. “Well, nothing’s broken so that should be a good sign. We’ll have to wait and see for when she wakes up,” he said as he stood, “why don’t you let Stark know what you’re up to? I'm sure F.R.I.D.A.Y already notified him about your window dramatics.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gave him a sheepish grin before he rushed out of the room. Sam turned to Buddy, “and you, Buddy. Don’t think I didn’t notice this bag you stole,” he said pointing to the small beaded purse the raven had dropped onto the bed. “We spoke about this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buddy gave out an indignant caw. “Not mine! Buddy promises. It is her bag!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam gave him a skeptical look but pointed to the unconscious raven, “keep an eye on your little girlfriend, I’ll be right back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my mate!” Buddy cawed in protest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Sam came back with his medkit, he heard Buddy cooing softly, hopping back and forth on the bed next to his little friend. “What happened?” she asked Buddy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hit by machine. But we bring you to Long Legs Falcon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels like I’ve been hit by a truck,” she admitted trying to roll over and sit up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam rushed forward gently steadying the raven. “Careful. The drone hit you straight on and I’m no vet, you should take things slow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Long Legs Falcon,” Buddy cawed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little raven looked up at him in bird-like confusion. “He doesn’t look like a Falcon,” she cooed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The caws that Buddy let loose sounded like a laugh. “Long Legs. I said, <em>Long Legs</em> Falcon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam rolled his eyes. “They call me The Falcon. Please don’t ask.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raven started. “You can understand me?” She hopped into his hands eagerly, injuries almost forgotten. “Are you an Animagus? Or is it like parseltongue? I haven’t heard about any abilities to speak with birds.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned in confusion. “Parcel what now?” he asked, “And seriously, please slow down, we don’t want to risk aggravating any injuries.” He tried to steady the raven, holding them between both hands this time to keep them still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buddy flew to his shoulder. “I try telling you. Long Legs Falcon better teacher for Long Legs raven,” he cooed. “Long Legs do not listen. Never listen. Even accuse me of stealing again instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the raven stiffen in his hands and when Buddy’s words settled he froze too. “Long Legs raven?” he repeated before staring at the raven in his hands. “You do sound a little more human. Experiment, accident, or enhanced?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please put me down,” she said instead of answering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set her down and then crossed his arms over his chest. “This is technically a breach of security as you’re not authorized to be in the tower,” he said, “how do I know this wasn’t some ploy to get in?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her feathers ruffle with her upset. “Well I didn’t ask to become a bird or get hit by a drone and come to whatever high-security</span>
  <em>
    <span> shiny tree</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is!” she insisted, “I honestly hoped for a cat!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised a brow knowing he had some missing information here. Buddy interrupted. “Long Legs turn into raven during thunderstorm. Like a baby, cannot fly. I bring Long Legs raven to Falcon, so Falcon can teach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human raven sighed. “Look, this is all just a misunderstanding. Let me- let me change back and then I can explain what I can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looked at her expectantly waiting for her to change. When nothing happened for a minute or so she gave a sheepish coo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. This whole shifting into a bird ability is new for me and staring at me like you’re going to throw me into an interrogation room any minute now isn’t exactly helping.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes at her but lifted his hand to fiddle with his watch. In seconds, a silver and red bird flew in. “Redwing will make sure you don’t escape, I’ll just be in the living room.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise I won’t leave,” she cawed at him earnestly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up his medkit and walked to the other room, only closing the door partway behind him, he gently tapped Buddy on the head. “You and I are gonna have a little talk about what kind of friends you’re bringing over, Buddy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buddy cawed apologetically. “Okay. No more Long Legs friends. I only think Long Legs Falcon should have more Long Legs bird friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have plenty of friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The caw Buddy let out sounded sarcastic. “I see no mate. Not enough friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam laughed amused. “Are we gonna have to have another talk about matchmaking again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only bring you friend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe that for a second.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If friend becomes mate then better for you. But if Long Legs insist, I promise no more Long Legs friends to the shiny tree.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam ran a hand through Buddy’s feathers still laughing. “Well if you promise no more matchmaking, you can bring your human friends, but they have to come through the door like everyone else. Only bird friends can come through the window.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Long Legs child comes through windows,” Buddy pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s the exception to the rule.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Buddy cawed again, it wasn’t really any words, just a sound to express confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, we’re trying to break him out of the habit. It gives Stark a heart attack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to the door when he heard it shift open with Redwing beeping a notification. A woman came out, her hand gingerly pressing against her temple where a bruise started blooming. Her free hand fought with her curly hair trying to keep it back before she gave up. She blinked up at him with a slight flush across her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This whole experience has been extremely embarrassing,” she said but she held out a hand. “I’m Hermione Granger, and I swear I wasn’t trying to break into wherever this is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook her hand. “Sam Wilson,” he introduced. “So this an experiment gone wrong? Newly Enhanced? You gotta give me something here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed the hesitation in her eyes and watched her take a steadying breath. “I have the ability to shift into an animal. The final step is to complete the first transformation during a thunderstorm, so I went out early this morning and attempted it. It turns out I’m a bird. Which, honestly, is kind of a nightmare. I’m terrified of heights and flying is even worse. And when Buddy here found me, he insisted on teaching me. How does a bird explain to another bird about their fear of heights? And then-!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she continued to ramble, the worries Sam felt about a potential spy in the tower slowly faded. Sure he should still be suspicious and he’d probably have to get some paperwork completed by her anyway, but something about her and her story felt truthful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buddy insisted on meeting you. Learning how to fly has been hell and I don’t even know how long I’d been going at it really. I’m exhausted, a little lost, and even though it’s only a drone that hit me, it still feels like a truck ran me over. And!” she froze, eyes widening and blush deepening. She deflated, her shoulders fell as she brought a hand to her face. “And I’m rambling. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled a little endeared by this strange encounter. He led her to his couch and opened the medkit. “Well, treating another human being is a little easier than a bird.” He passed over some balm to help with the bruising and swelling. “Before you go, we should pass by the medbay, just to make sure you’re not concussed or anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for this,” she murmured shyly. She let him look over the side of her face, checking over the bruise and inspecting for cuts. He worked in silence, gently spreading the antiseptic and then the balm and she watched him patiently with curiosity in her eyes. “Why does Buddy call you Falcon?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Around these parts, I’m known as The Falcon. The birds picked up on it too I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Falcon,” she repeated in confusion. “Do you turn into a falcon? Is that why he brought me to you? He mentioned something about how you’d be a better teacher. I’m assuming because you’re also human.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He packed his medkit up and then looked at her. “You really don’t know where you are?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. “Buddy called it the shiny tree,” she replied with a shrug. “I didn’t question it. Even when I wanted to, I’d been too tired and out of breath to do so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buddy gave another cawing laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in the Avengers Tower. Buddy brought you to me because he complains I don’t have enough friends, though I insist I have plenty,” he explained. “I can technically fly with you. I just don’t turn into a bird like you do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused as she looked him over with a more critical eye. “Oh. Oh!” she gasped. “I’ve seen you flying on the telly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam grinned. “That’s me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re mad,” she said with a laugh. “I’ve seen the dives you do.” She turned to Buddy who hopped onto her lap cautiously, “And you want me to learn how to fly from him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buddy cawed in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Insane, the both of you,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you turn into a bird if you hate flying?” Sam asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione threw her arms in the air in exasperation, wincing as she went still feeling sore. “Hell if I know. I can’t choose my form when I complete the transformation. I meant it when I said I’d been hoping to be a cat. At least then, I’d be able to keep all legs on the ground at all times.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam bit his lip to hide his smile at the slight pout she made. “As strange as this all is. I do believe you,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will it be okay that I’m here?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded reassuringly. “I’ll vouch for you, and I’m sure the A.I. has already notified the others about your unexpected arrival.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to have to sign some sort of NDA before I leave, aren’t I?” she looked weary by the prospect and Sam laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to hide a wince as she shrugged. “It’s better than being called a spy I supposed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should really get you to the medbay and get you checked out,” he said, noticing the wince right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. “Thank you for this, though I think most of it is just not being used to flying.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam helped her from the couch and Buddy flew up from her lap and landed in her hair. “How about this, we get you checked out at the medbay. After the all-clear, we’ll get some food in us, and I'll help get you home?” he suggested as he led her from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, you don’t have to,” she tried to dissuade him. “Just a quick check for a concussion and then I can head out. I’ve taken enough of your morning already and you must be busy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waved her off. “I don’t mind, from the sound of your adventure this morning, you haven’t eaten. I also haven’t eaten. And I’d feel better making sure you got home okay, than leaving you on your own.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip again. “If you’re sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nodded. “I’m sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and took him up on his offer. When they got to the medbay, no one questioned her sudden appearance or the fact that Buddy seemed to have made himself at home in her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the all-clear, Sam and Hermione whipped up a quick breakfast, then found themselves at the kitchen counter digging in. Buddy stole bits of bread from Sam’s plate every so often. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I've been thinking. Maybe, when I’m feeling less run over, did you wanna go flying sometime?” she asked, “I’ve been told by a reliable source that you’re a great flying teacher.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam couldn’t help but find the soft shy flush that dusted over her cheeks delightful. But something about the glint in her eyes told him she wasn’t all shy and he wondered just what she'd get up to without the fear of heights holding her back. “I’d like that,” he replied as they shared a grin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this odd little fic of mine! haha<br/>I think I got maybe 2 more one-shots coming up before the end of the month. And then I'll probably be back to working on my multi-chap fics. Apologies for any errors/typos this has not been beta'd!</p>
<p>My prompt requests are still open on tumblr even though I do have a few still sitting in the inbox! Feel free to drop one for me if you're interested! @paramourparty</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>